Fun In Forks
by TWINS96
Summary: Bella and her sisters are moving to forks with their dad and meet the Cullens. M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Bella' P.O.V** **11/4**

Today my sisters and I are in our rooms in forks we live with our father, Charlie. We are triplets, there is Dajah Marnisha and I. we have long brown with a tent of red hair. We are 5'2, brown eyes, full lips, and have a well-shaped body. Full hips, nice ass, flat tummies, and C sized tit. We've never had boyfriends in phoenix. All the guys were sluts, or we just never found that right guy. Between my sisters and I there are no secrets. They're the best friends I've ever had.

We decided to move out to forks to give our mom, Renne and her new husband, Phil a break from having to watch us. She's always staying behind to watch us instead of traveling with him and his baseball team. He's a cool guy so we wanted to do something for them to make them happy.

We heard the front door shut downstairs, "Girls I have dinner!" Charlie yelled bringing in pizza. We ran down and started eating. "So are you guys excited to start school tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Ehh." Dajah said stuffing her face with pizza. "Not really" I said taking a bite out of my pizza. "Yeah, we might not know anyone but at lease we know each other." Marnisha said. Always seeing the bright side of things. " Just stay out of trouble." He said as we finished our food.

After we finished eating we took a shower and went to bed. Cant wait for tomorrow.

**Dajah's P.O.V 11/5**

Today we drove to school in this little beat up truck that's dad got from his friend Billy Black. He lives out in La Push. We went down there to get the tuck when we got off the plane yesterday. They were having a little get together or something when we went down there. We met their whole little family. There was Seth, nice little kid, his sister Leah, total bitch, Paul, asshole, Quil; he's all right, Jacob, annoying. He kept trying to get at Bella everyone could tell it was annoying her but apparently he couldn't, so Seth just came and started talking to him trying to distract him. Marnisha and I were trying to hold our giggling in.

Their was Sam, he acted as if he was better than everyone, Jared, he was ok, Embry, he's cool. I don't know what it is about them but I don't like it. When we first walked to the beach something just set us off. I kept asking dad if we could leave but he wanted to stay and talk to his friends. I just muttered under my breath.

"Not having fun either?" Bella asked from where she was sitting. "Hell no, I want to go home." I said throwing myself to the ground sitting In the middle of her and Marnisha. "I know what you mean, these people are fucking weird, I mean look at them. They're freakishly huge, their skin is hell of hot, and they each have that little tattoo on their shoulders. I don't like them." Marnisha said folding her arms.

"I know how you feel." Bella and I said at the same time. After it started getting dark Billy said that they were going to start telling their Quileute's legend. Sam was the one to start the story, which was boring. Jacob had came over to us and started telling us a different story of some people called the "cold ones"

First, he told a story about the flood and how the tribe was able to stay alive by tying their canoes to the top of trees. Then he told the legend of the cold ones and werewolves. His great grandfather met them hunting in the woods. He knew that the Cold ones were not human but since they were different from their kind, he made a treaty with them. If the cold ones stayed away from the reservation, the Quileute's would not reveal what they were to the people in town. Apparently, in the old days some of the tribe turned into werewolves to protect themselves and the people on their land. Their only enemies were the cold ones. Even if the cold ones were different by drinking animal blood instead of human, they wanted to be safe by prohibiting them from their land. According to Jacob, "It's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones.

"What are the cold ones?" Marnisha asked.

"Vampires." Jacob said as if it were a curse.

"That's fucking awesome!" my sisters and I said at the same time giggling. After a while we finally went home looked up more stories.

"Are you coming Dajah?" Marnisha asked hoping out the truck, bringing me out of the memory. As we were going into the office to get our schedules we saw everyone staring at us. What, they've never seen triplets before? The lady in the front office gave us a slip which we had to get signed by every teacher then bring back after school. We went back to our truck and lay in the back bed. We had the same schedules, English, Trigonometry, Spanish, Biology, and Gym. When the bell rang we started dragging our feet into school. When we got to our English class we gave the teacher our papers. When he saw our last name he stared at us in shock. We just raised our eyebrows. He signed our papers and told us to find a seat.

**Marnisha P.O.V**

We were finally at lunch; we were sitting with this chick that's in our English and Trig class. I think her names Jennifer or something. My sisters and I were just talking to each other when seven people walked into the caff. I guess we were staring because Jennifer turned to us, " Those are the Cullen's, the pixie like girl; that's Alice Cullen, the guy she's holding hands with, the one who looks like he's in pain is Jasper Hale. The super model is Rosalie Hale, and she's with the huge guy Emmet Cullen. The bronze haired one is Edward Cullen he's alone along with his brothers Joe Cullen the one with short hair and D'Angelo Cullen, with the curly hair. They're like all together, which is kind of weird because they live together."

"But they're not even related Jessica, they're adopted! They're mother cant have kids. I think its sweet." Angela said.

My sister and I looked at them. Joe looks so fine, and I can tell Bella feels the same with Edward and Dajah the same with D'Angelo. "Yummy" Dajah said licking her lips. When she did that D'Angelo smiled at her. Hmm, I see someone feels the same for her.

"But don't get your hopes up, they don't go out with anyone. I guess we're just not good enough." Jessica said shrugging her shoulders.

"Seams like someone got turned down." Bella said under her breath, which had us giggling. Just then the bell rang for our next class to begin.

**In this story Edward doesn't have a bad reaction to Bella's blood!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's P.O.V**

We were walking around the school looking for our biology class. I mean come on; this school is not even that big to be getting lost in. I was just about to say we should call it quit, when I saw the three single Cullen's walking toward us. You know the Cullen's remind me of the little of the cold ones from Jacob story. Hmm, going to have to look into that.

"Need help getting to class?" Joe asked looking at Marnisha.

"Yess, we can't find the Mr. Banner's fucking biology class." Dajah said pulling her hair out of her face balling up her schedule paper. She has very little patients, she gets so pissed easily.

"Hey, its ok we are in that class also." D' Angelo said grabbing her hand calming her down. Usually no one could calm her down, but he did it with ease.

"Lets go, you can sit next to me." Edward told me throwing his arm around my shoulder walking toward the class. Joe and D'Angelo fallowed his lead throwing their arms around their shoulder walking to class. We had walked into the class having everyone staring at us. Girls staring at us in envy and guys staring at the Cullen's in envy. I can't wait to rub this in Jessica's face. Mwahahah! Oh god, I've been hanging out with Dajah too much. The teacher signed our paper and told us we could sit in the back. I sat with Edward, Marnisha with Joe, and Dajah with D'Angelo.

Today was going to be an easy day we were just watching a movie. When the lights went out I felt this electric pull going on between Edward and I, like I had to be near him. Im going to have to look this up. When I looked over at Marnisha and Dajah I saw D'Angelo and Dajah locked at the lips and Marnisha and Joe cuddling together. Edward and I were holding hands cuddling with my face buried into his neck taking in his smell. It was so calming and arousing at the same time. His skin was so cold and hard but comforting.

We all untangled ourselves before the teacher turned the lights back on. The bell rang signaling for everyone to leave to his or her last class. We went to gym after the guys told us they would be waiting outside the locker rooms for us after school.

When we got to gym Jessica came running up to us. You could se the envy in her eyes as she walked over to us. "Hmm I wonder what she wants to talk about." Marnisha said sarcastically. "Hey guys, I heard you all got close with the Cullen's?" she said, you could here the strain in her voice.

"Yeah we got lost and they offered to show us the way and we just started talking. You know they aren't all that bad how you made them to be." I said changing into my P.E shirt.

"Yeah, they're pretty sweat." Marnisha said putting on her P.E shorts.

"And so fucking fine." Dajah said putting on her tennis shoes.

"Yeah, well maybe they just felt bad cause you know, your new here and stuff." She said throwing her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, or maybe." I said smirking as we closed our lockers walking out to start gym.

After gym was over we hurried and changed back into our clothes walking out the locker rooms over to the guys. They were waiting for us outside the doors. Dajah ran over to D'Angelo throwing her arms around his neck and started making out with him. Marnisha skipped over to Joe pecking him on the lips, while I walked over to Edward gripping his hair and gave him a kiss. His hands roamed down my body and stopped at my ass pulling me closer to him. When we all stopped we turned to see Jessica and other students looking at us with their mouths open wide.

The guys looked at us with lust. "And stuff right Jessica?" I asked throwing her words back at her. We all just laughed walking out toward the front office to give Ms. Cope our papers. "Dow you guys want to come over, we want to tell you something." Edward asked, as the guys walked us over to our truck. "Sure just let us call our dad, im sure he will let us." I said pulling my phone out to phone Charlie.

"Hello, police department how can I help you?" he said, he must not know its me. "Hey dad, its Bella. I just wanted to know if we Marnisha, Dajah, and I could go to our new friend Alice's house to hang out?" asked. "Sure you guys can, the Cullen's are good people. Im glad you guys made new friends. Just be home before 9, its still a school night."

After telling them we would just follow them we finally made it. The house was fucking huge. It's was beautiful. We walked into the house when someone ran at us and hugged us scaring the shit out of us.

"What the fuck!" Dajah yelled jumping back. Yeah, she's not too shy with letting people know how she feels. Edward and his siblings were all laughing.

"Oh, im so sorry dear I just got so excited, I never would have thought that my babies would have found their mates. Are you hungry do you want something to eat." A caramel hair woman said. Mate? What the hell is a mate?

"Excuse our mom she's just so excited to meet you guys." D'Angelo said rubbing Dajah's shoulders calming her down.

"It's fine, she just scared me, can we have some food? Im hungry and the stuff they they sell at the school isn't really good." she said taking a big breath. Esme ran into the kitchen and came back in with a tray full of pizza and cookies. There was so much food, and it looked so good. She sat the food down on the table in the living room. We all got comfortable; Dajah, Marnisha, and I started to pig out on all the food. We heard a car pull into the driveway outside. Im guessing that's there dad. Hmm I wonder what they want to tell us.

**Dajah's P.O.V**

We all heard their front door open and close. "Whose truck is that in front of the house? Oh hello Im Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle said walking into the living room.

"Hi Dr. Cullen, I'm Bella."

"Marnisha."

"And im Dajah. We are Charlie Swan's daughters." I said shaking his hand with my clean hand that didn't have cookie crumbs on them. His hand was just as cold and hard as D'Angelo's body, they all remind me well of the cold ones that Jacob described yesterday.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He said smiling at us and walking over to sit next to Esme. I wonder what they wanted to tell us.

"We were just getting to that." Edward said looking at me. What the fuck, I didn't even say anything. "You didn't say it but you thought It." he said answering my thoughts again.

"What the fuck, how did you do that!" I asked stuffing my face with pizza.

After they explained that they were really the cold one and how they became vampires it was already 8:00. We learned that Edward had been turned because he was ill from the Spanish influenza, Alice doesn't really remember her human time, jasper was turned to help start a newborn army, Emmett was mulled by a bear, Rosalie was raped and beaten left to die, and Esme jumped off a cliff out of depression for losing her baby.

They also explained what a mate was. And how they stay with one another forever. That's what D'Angelo and I are, so are Bella and Edward, and Marnisha and Joe. I cant wait till I turn into a vampire.

**Marnisha's P.O.V**

"That is so fucking awesome!" my sister and I have always wanted to be vampires. I mean we dressed like them all the time for Halloween, and when we were younger we always had mom buy us our favorite vampire book, My Sister the Vampire amd our favorite show My Babysitter's a Vampire.

"So do you die by going into the sun or having a steak rammed into your heart or garlic? Do you sleep in coffins? Do you have fangs" Dajah asked them all at once turning into D'Angelo telling him to open his mouth to see if he had fangs.

The Cullen's all laughed. "No, the only way we could die is from fire, another one of our kind ripped us apart, or from the wolves down in La Push." D'Angelo said kissing Dajah's cheek.

"So can you go out in sunlight?" I asked.

"We can but we choose not to go out in public, because if we do, we tend to sparkle." Joe said.

"Do you all have powers like Eddie here?" Bella said snuggling into Edward.

"I can plant thoughts into peoples minds." D' Angelo said.

"I can see the future." Alice squealed.

"Im telepathy." Joe shrugged his shoulders.

"I can manipulate emotion." Jasper told.

"The rest of us don't have special gifts." Esme said grabbing the now empty tray. They all looked at us in shock. We may be small but we eat like grown men.

"Your dads going to be home in 30 minutes, we have to get you guys home. The guys can take you just leave your truck here we'll pick you up in it tomorrow." Alice said coming out of a daze look. Before we left we gave them all a hug goodbye. We were pulled into a big hug from Emmett. "Oh I'm so happy we get 3 new sisters! I cant wait till we start pulling pranks on people, you guys are going to be so much fun!" he squealed, yes he squealed. He finally put us down when D'Angelo, Joe and Edward started yelling how he was crushing us and we are still human.

We got home just before Charlie at 9 on the dot. He asked us were the truck was and we told him the Cullen's were bringing it tomorrow. He said he was going to bed early tonight and for us to not stay up to long. After our showers we were going to bed. I walked into my room and saw Joe lying stretched out on my bed. I squealed and jumped on my bed beside him curling up into him and falling asleep. This was the best first day of school ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dajah's P.O.V 11/5**

When I woke up this I was laying horizontally on my bed with a pillow thrown over my face. Yeah, im a pretty wild sleeper. I was looking for D'Angelo when I saw a letter sitting on dresser.

Dear Princess,

Edward, Joe, and I have gone back to the house to get our cars. We will be back as soon, and your truck is out front. We had Alice bring it back when everyone was out. See you soon

Love your D'Angelo.

Awe, he calls me his little princess. After I finished getting dress I went down stair with my sisters right behind me and grabbed a pop tart.

"Well aren't you girls up early, what's the rush?" dad asked coming down the stairs.

"We're waiting for our guys, Edward, D'Angelo and Joe are coming to pick us up." Bella said putting her pop tart in her mouth while putting on her backpack.

"So are you guys, like… dating these boys?" Charlie asked looking at us.

"Yes, daddy! They're so sweet, I can't wait for you to meet them." Marnisha said jumping around. Just then the doorbell rang.

"AHHH! They're here, coming!" Marnisha yelled running to the door. When she opened the door our three guys were standing out on the porch with big smiles on their faces.

"Excited?" D'Angelo asked laughing at her excitement. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek, "You look beautiful today princess. Edward walked over to Bella and kissed her forehead, "Good Morning love." he said. "Hello beautiful." Joe said kissing the corner of Marnisha's mouth. Just then Charlie came in and cleared his throat.

"Hello Chief Swan, I'm D'Angelo Cullen," he said shaking his hand. "I'm Joe Cullen, nice to meet you sir." "And I'm Edward, nice to meet you Mr. Swan." Charlie seemed taken back by all of their politeness. Yes, what can I say, our men are gentlemen.

After a while of talking Charlie said he had to go to work and for us to have a nice day at school. He really liked the guys. Edward said, he thought they were great kids, well mannered. Charlie even went as far as inviting them and the rest of the guys on a fishing trip on Sunday. Im so glad dad likes them. I mean even if he didn't we'd still be together but its good to know that he supports.

**Bella's P.O.V**

We all decided to take different cars, Edward and I in his Volvo, D'Angelo and Dajah in his Ferrari, and Joe and Marnisha in his Mustang. When we got to school everyone's eyes were on us. We saw Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and jasper waiting for us by Emmett's jeep. "Hey Bella, Marnisha, and Dajah!" Emmett said waving his arms around in the air trying to get our attention. If we everyone in the parking lot wasn't looking before, they are now. Jessica and her little bitchy friend Lauren were staring at us with scowls on their faces.

"Hey, how are my favorite sisters?" Emmett asked pulling us in a big group hug. We stayed out in the parking lot till the bell rang talking about the upcoming sleep over Alice was throwing.

I thought Edward, D'Angelo, and Joe were just walking us to class but they walked in and sat with us in the back. Everyone's eyes were following our every move.

"Aren't you guys going to be late to class?" I asked snuggling into Edward's neck. I was kissing his neck when he started purring.

"We switched our classes so we could be with you guys." D'Angelo said kissing Dajah's nose.

"Aww, well aren't you guys just the cutest!" Jessica said walking over to us. Everyone could here the sarcasm in her voice. "You girls are pathetic, the only reason why they are with you is because they feel bad for you." She said with a stuck up voice. "I mean look at you, why would they really want you when they could have me?" I think this chick was really just out of her mind. She wanted to be friends with us just yesterday.

"I'm about to have everyone feeling bad for you in a minuet." Dajah said getting up. D'Angelo held onto Dajah's hips so she wouldn't do anything to get her in trouble.

"Bitch you had your chance and they turned you down. If they really just wanted you they would have been with you when we got here." I said balling my fist. It's only the second day and im already about to beat some bitch's ass. My sisters and I may look sweet but we don't take shit from anyone.

"Girl I know you did not just call my sisters and I ugly, I'm about to go back to jail." Marnisha said lunging over the desk to get to her. Good thing Joe caught her before she could so some real damage. Yeah we might have been arrested and put into the little jail sails they have at the police departments, just for minor things, you know fights here and there or just little pranks that we've done. Little things.

When Marnisha lunged for her she took steps back. "None of us have ever wanted you Jennifer!" Edward snarled at her. Everyone started laughing because he didn't even say her right name.

"It's Jessica!" she snapped.

"Whatever, why would we ever want you? You open your legs for every thing with a dick!" Joe said rolling his eyes at her.

"We want beautiful women, who can respect them selves, and that's clearly not you." D'Angelo said pulling Dajah into a long make out session. Edward and Joe followed in his lead. When we pulled away Jessica huffed and stumped her foot like a little child walking back over to her seat.

The teacher then walked into the class getting everyone back under control.

**Marnisha's P.O.V**

Oo these bitches really just trying to test me. They don't know anything about us and they think they can talk to us just any kind of way. I don't think so. I was still kind of steaming when lunch came around. We never had to deal with this kind of thing back in phoenix. Bitches stayed away. Joe, Edward, and D'Angelo went to go get our lunches while we just sat at their table waiting for everyone else to come. When the guys came back they had a trays full of food. There was pizza, salad, and a brownie. Alice even brought some of Esme's cookies for us. Aww, they are just so sweet. When we started eating we heard Jessica walk by with Lauren and their friends.

Once again they were talking about us. "Oh my gosh, look at them. I'd watch all that food you're eating, wouldn't want to get fat. Then the guys wont want either of you." She said loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. I've had enough of this hoe. I picked up my nasty ass pizza and decided to throw it at her face. "Suck it bitch." I yelled at her.

Emmett being Emmett started laughing really loud and threw his salad across the room landing it on one of the cheerleaders. Next thing we knew there was food being thrown from left to right.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Emmett yelled throwing our table to its side so it was blocking us from flying food. He grabbed some of Bella's cookies and started throwing them over the table hitting poor humans in the face.

"Hey! I was going to eat those!" Bella yelled pouting.

"Here you go sissy." Dajah and I said giving her some of our food. Before she could even grabbed them Emmett did. Gosh, that was perfectly good food!

The food fight was going on for about five minuets when the principal and multiple teachers came in. "STOP! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, WHO STARTED THIS." Principal Green yelled. His face was so red; it was so hard not to laugh. Everyone pointed at our table.

"YOU TEN! COME TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW! AND THE REST OF YOU, CLEAN THIS UP!" he yelled then turned and walked out to his office. We were all laughing walking out of the cafeteria. Jessica and Everyone else were covered in food but us. We were all spotless. I can already tell this place was going to be so much fun.

"You guys are the best! This is the most fun we have ever had. You guys are going to do wonders to this family." Emmett said making us laugh.

Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme are going to get a kick out of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dajah's P.O.V**

After the principal called our parents he asked how it all started.

"Well Mr. Green yesterday D'Angelo, Edward, and Joe started showing us attention and started walking us to our class. Jessica was jealous and saying the only reason why they were showing us attention was because they felt bad for us. Then today she was talking bad about us in first period saying, why would the guys want us when they could have her, then at lunch she continued to throw insults at us. So I threw my pizza at her shutting her up, then next thing you know food was being thrown all over the place. I never meant for this to happen I was just trying to protect my sisters and I. I'm so sorry." Marnisha said letting tears fall down her face.

It was so hard for us to stop laughing. We could all tell that she was fake crying. She was now sobbing with the help of jasper. Mr. Green's face had now softened from seeing her break down crying.

"It's ok, you're not in trouble. I see now that you were only trying to defend your sister and yourself, I will be speaking to Jessica." After he said this Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme came walking threw the door. They both had amusement on their faces. Charlie on the other hand did not look to happy being called out from work. He looked over at Marnisha and saw they she was sobbing in Joe's lap and started to worry.

"What's going on? What happened?" he started to ask.

"Daddy! This g-girl, she, she called us ugly and said that why would the boys want us when they could have her. Then she called us fat!" she said screeching the last part out. I had to push my fast into D'Angelo's chest to keep from laughing. Esme had put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "And what did you do about that Marnisha?" dad asked knowing she must have did something, he knows us so well.

"Well I might have thrown my pizza at her. Are you mad at me daddy?" she asked pouting her bottom lip out.

"Of course your not sweetie, you stood up for you, and your sisters." dad said patting her head.

"Now you guys will go back to your classes, and as for Jessica I will call her in and will talk to her about her punishment." Mr. Green told us writing our passes to get to our last period class.

"Thank you Mr. Green." Carlisle said shaking his hand.

"Listen girl, I have to work late so why don't you ask Mrs. Cullen if you can stay with them tonight. I don't want you girls at home alone."

" Oh of course Mr. Swan, the girls are always welcome. And call me Esme."

"Thank you Esme, call me Charlie." Charlie said shaking her hand.

"Now you kids get to class, and stay out of trouble." Carlisle said looking at all of us. When D'Angelo, Bella, Edward, Marnisha, and Joe were making our way to gym we saw Jessica walked passed us going towards the office. She looked at us with confusion. I just smirked at her and continued to walk.

**Bella's P.O.V**

When we got to PE, Coach Clap told us to get dress. Today we were playing badminton. I suck at this shit. Dajah, D'Angelo were lucky enough to play against Marnisha and Joe. Edward and I on the other hand were stuck playing against Mike Newton, and Tyler Crowley.

Edward said from their thoughts that they thought they had a chance with my sisters and I; they curse the Cullen's for "Taking us away from them". Bitch please, we wouldn't be with them weather the Cullen's were hear or not. When class was over Edward took our rackets and the birdie back to the teacher, mike thought it would be a good time to come talk to me.

"So Bella, you and Cullen? Ah, I don't like it, he looks at you as if you're a something to eat." When he said that I turned and glared at him. I guess he didn't really expect that.

"Well it's a good thing I don't give a fuck on how you feel, huh." I said then walked into Edward's arms and we walked over to my sister's and their mates.

"What was that about?" Marnisha asked glaring over at Newton. He had a destruct look o his face. " Oh, he was just telling Bella how he didn't like that she and Edward were together." D'Angelo said laughing.

"Well it's a good thing she doesn't give a fuck on what he likes and dislikes." Dajah said. Yes we truly are related.

"That's what I told him." I told her laughing.

"Alright class, go change back and you guys are free to leave." Coach Clapp yelled. As we were walking to the locker room Jessica burst threw the gym doors screeching.

"You sluts got me stuck on lunch duty! I fucking hate you!" she screamed coming at us.

"Well you wouldn't be stuck on kitchen duty if you hadn't had fucked with us." I said walking with my sisters and our mate's to the locker rooms.

**Marnisha's P.O.V**

After school everyone had came over to our house so we could pack some clothes to stay over at the Cullen's house. We didn't really pack anything, it was all Alice's doing. After she finished packing our clothes we were all just sitting around watching TV and talking to one another. The Cullen's were telling us about the funny things that they have done in their past. We were having a great time till Emmett decided to bring up these three bitches from Alaska, Kate, Irina, and Tanya. The three vampire sisters that have been trying to sink their teeth into our men. Haha sink their teeth, get it cause they're vampires. Gosh I am so funny. Anyway back to the real shit. If those sluts think they can have our men, then they have another thing coming. I don't give a fuck what they are vampire or not, try anything and they will get burned. I let a growl out, along with my sisters.

Emmett started laughing at that. He started calling us angry little kittens. While we still talking the doorbell rang. All the Cullen's started hissing and growling. What the fuck?

"What's wrong?" Dajah asked rubbing D'Angelo's face trying to calm him. "The Dogs are here." He said, starting growling again.

I got up to answer the door with Joe tailing behind me. He didn't want to take any chances, the wolves are very dangerous. When I opened the door there standing on my front porch was Jacob, Sam, Paul, and Billy. I let out a huff, "What the hell do you want?" I asked in my bitchy attitude.

"What the hell is he doing here!"? Jacob yelled pointing at Joe. Oh gosh this shit again.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, don't yell at my sister!" Bella yelled coming over to the door.

"You are at our house, what do you want." Dajah growled.

"We are here to see Charlie!" Billy growled, "Why are they here you've heard of the legends, they are dangerous!" Billy yelled.

"Well as you can see Charlie is not here right now. And we don't give a damn about your legends, so why don't you go bother someone else about this." Dajah said looking at them. Just when Sam was about to speak Charlie's police cruiser rolled up behind Jacobs rabbit.

"Hey girls, im on my break right now just wanted to make sure you guys have everything ready for your sleepover. Hey kids how are you? Hey Billy, Jacob, Sam, Paul, what are you guys doing here?" he asked shaking hands with the male Cullen's.

"Oh I was just seeing if you wanted to go on a camping this Sunday?"

"Oh, sorry Billy, this Sunday im taking the guys out fishing," he said pointing over at our mates and their bothers. "How about next Saturday?" Charlie asked. Billy looked at Charlie in disbelief but quickly said, "Um yeah, sure. Next Saturday it is then.

After Charlie and Billy talked for a while in the kitchen while we stayed out with Jacob and his little pack.

"We have a treaty!" Sam whisper yelled.

"Does it look like we have bitten them?" Alice said with her hands on her hips.

"Besides, WHEN we do change into vampires your little treaty wont be harmed. Im sure there are other ways for us to be changed." I said throwing my hair over my shoulder.

When I said that they all started shaking. The Cullen's all stood in front of my sisters and I just incase they turned and tried to attack.

"Why on earth would you want to become a filthy leech? They are monsters, and have no sort of control what so ever!" Sam said.

"They're monsters? What they hell, you have no room to talk! You were the one that hurt Emily! You have no room to talk!" I screamed at him starting to shake in anger myself.

" I swear if you guys were human I punch the shit out of you!" Dajah yelled.

"No one talks about our mates like that." Bella yelled. We were shaking so much out of nowhere we heard thunder clapping outside. From the front window you could see the trees shaking really hard from the wind. It was weird because this happened before when we lived out in Phoenix. Everyone was shocked at the sudden weather.

"Get out of our house now." My sisters and I said together. They just started shaking even more. I knew they were about to change and so did everyone else. Before they could they all ran out the house and into the forest. When they left we started to calm down and so did the weather.

Everyone turned to look at us then out the window.

"What?" we asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's P.O.V**

"What the hell guys?" Emmett asked us. They were all looking at us with awe. "I don't get it what did we do?" I asked them.

"You guys didn't realize that when all three of you got angry that thunder and wind came out of no where?" Alice asked.

"Well now that you mention that, its happened a few times back when we were in Phoenix. But that was only when we all got mad. Like when Dajah is the only one that gets mad it gets a little hot in the room, when I get mad it gets cold, but when Bella gets mad alone it gets a little cloudy. What do you think that means?" Marnisha asked looking just as confused as the rest of us.

"I think it means we need to call Carlisle. Maybe he knows what's up." Jasper said.

"Alright girls Im heading out, have a nice time at the Cullen's." Dad said walking out with Billy coming behind. "Where are Jacob, Sam, and Paul?" Billy asked.

"They are out on the front porch." Edward said reading from their thoughts, or from their smell.

"Bye dad! We are leaving too." I said while hugging him along with my sisters, Alice and Rosalie.

"Nice to meet you Charlie!" Alice squealed. "See you later Charlie." Rosalie said.

"See you Sunday sir." Jasper said in his country accent.

"See you Charlie." Emmett yelled.

"We will see you tomorrow Sir." Edward, Joe, and D'Angelo said.

"Call me Charlie." He said smiling; I guess he really liked the guys.

With that being said we all grabbed a suitcase and ran out the house to the cars. We ran pass Jacob, Sam, and Paul on the way out laughing just because we knew it was going to piss them off. Oh life is great right now. When we got to the house Edward started calling for Carlisle.

"Carlisle something's happened." He said lowly. Carlisle then swooped down the stairs right in front of us along with Esme. They both looked worried.

"Oh what happened? Are you ok? Are you hungry? Why isn't anyone telling us what happened?" Esme said starting to freak out.

"Calm down momma E." my sisters and I all said. That made Esme smile.

"Yeah, nothings wrong we just found something out about the girls." Rosalie said.

"Yeah watch this," Emmett said but before he could do anything Alice ran out and grabbed a fire extinguisher.

Emmett then attacked Edward down to the ground, he then yanked Edward's arm out of its socket causing him to scream out in agony. I then started getting real pissed. No one and I mean no one hurts my mate! I then started growling and shaking, wind was blowing everything around in the house. I threw my hands out to them, and something happened. Emmett was thrown across the room, he tried running back at Edward but there seamed to be something protecting him.

Everyone then found out that I was throwing some sort of shield out protecting him, but all I could think was, "No one hurts my mate." Over and over.

"Bella, I can here your thoughts!" Edward gasped. "I'm not hurt love, see look." He said rolling arms around showing me he was unharmed. I dropped my hands and everything stopped.

"Whoa." Everyone said looking at me.

"Your eyes turn gray!" Emmett asked.

"Oh? But that's not all. Next!" Alice said.

Jasper then made D'Angelo feel as if he were burning alive. He kept yelling, "Fire! Make it stop!"

"STOP!" Dajah yelled. Her eyes turned from brown to red, and she threw her right hand out and fucking fire came out of her hand! FIRE! As soon as jasper saw the fire he stopped and ran out the way making the fire hit the plants next to the front door. Alice then used the fire extinguisher to take the fire out.

When she stopped her eyes turned back to brown. "Sorry momma E." she said looking at Esme.

"Oh its ok dear." She said patting Dajah's head.

"That was awesome!" Emmett yelled, causing us all to laugh.

"Now for the last." Alice said. Jasper and Emmett then started running at Joe. Emmett pushed him back into the air while jasper jumped up and pushed down into his chest making him slam into the ground. Jasper then grabbed Joe by his neck acting as if he were going to rip his head off, and from what I remember that could kill him.

Marnisha started to scream and threw her hands above her head. Her eyes turned aqua blue and water started to come from the kitchen, bathrooms, and water from the pipes of the house. She moved her arms around making the water form into sharp ice daggered crystals throwing them at the guys and pinning them to the wall as the sharp ice stabbed threw their shirts. They seamed to be stuck there. She then ran over to Joe to check to see if he was ok. "I'm oking beautiful." He said rubbing her arms. "Um, can we get down now please?" Emmett begged. Marnisha held her hand out causing the crystals to melt.

"Those are quite some gifts you girls have. When did you find out you had these? I wonder if they will get stronger when you become a vampire." Carlisle asked.

"Well the wolves came and started bad mouthing you guys and we got pissed then wind and thunder started, but when we lived out in Phoenix we had some cheerleader problems and got pissed and it happened then, and sometimes mom would piss us off and yeah." Dajah said.

"Maybe I should call Eleazar to come down and see. One of his gifts and he could see how powerful and what power it is you have." Carlisle said talking to himself.

"Yes call Eleazar down here, you know what why don't you call the whole damn family down here. I want to meet your extended family." Dajah said trying to look innocent. She then started to walk up the stairs to her and D'Angelo's room taking her suitcase with her muttering, " I want to meet this bitch, I want her to test me. I'd burn that slut up like she is bacon. All I know is if the bitch touch my mate its go be bye bye Kate." She said walking passed us.

Whenever she's pissed she starts talking to her self. Everyone but Marnisha and I looked after her with their mouths open in shock. "I hope you don't call the three girls down here cause she is not joking." Marnisha said looking serious.

"You might want to go calm her down." I said to D'Angelo who zoomed up the stairs.

Carlisle then got out his phone and called Eleazar putting it on speaker. "Hello cousin how is the family?" He answered on the first ring.

"Oh we are well! We gained three new members to our family. They are Edward's, D'Angelo's, and Joe's mates." He said proudly.

"That's wonderful!" he cheered but we could here some huffs in the background. Im guessing those were the slut sisters.

"Yes I was actually calling to ask you to come down here to examine them." he said hopeful.

"Oh sure! They whole family?" he asked.

"No, No. Just you and Carmen. It can be slightly dangerous right now for Tanya, Irene, and Kate to come down right now." Carlisle told him.

"That's fine then we will be there tomorrow yes, is that ok?"

"That's great thank you, see you tomorrow." Carlisle said hanging up.

"Now that, that's down why don't I make you girls something to eat? What would you like dears?" Esme asked clapping her hands. Dajah was coming down the stairs when she mentioned food and ran the rest of the way. "Oh Oh tacos! And burgers!" she yelled jumping up and down. "Can we have some cookies too!"? I asked. "Please!" Marnisha added.

"Sure, anything you girls want. Food will be ready at 8." We went to put our things in our rooms then go to their game room while Carlisle went to his office and checked out more things about this.

**Hmm what's going to happen next? Hmmmm hmmm Lol hoped you liked it -May may and Mar Mar:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dajah's P.O.V**

While we waited for our food we went to the game room to see if we can use our powers without having to be pissed. So far I can hold fire in my hands and throw the fire, Bella can throw her shield around at lease one person for 30minuets, and Marnisha can make water form out of thin air and freeze, and melt it. Oh the fun we can do with these powers as school, and when the slut sisters come.

Edward started laughing when he heard my thought. "You do know that Carlisle asked Eleazar not to bring them, so it's just him and his mate Carmen." Edward said chuckling. Everyone else started laughing when he said that, even Esme and Carlisle.

"Damn it daddy C! You just had to ruin my fun didn't you?" I said pouting.

"I doubt they will listen, so your fun wont be ruined." Emmett said laughing.

"Dinner's ready girls!" Esme called from downstairs. I jumped on D'Angelo's back and yelled at him to start running so I could get my food. We were all laughing as we ran down the stairs. When we got to the kitchen let me tell you, there was so much food. I was in heaven. She had the counter over flowing with food.

"I'm in heaven!" Marnisha yelled going to grab some tacos and burgers. "The cookies are in the oven girls, they will be done in a moment. We all sat at the table with them watching my sisters and I eat. "This is so good Esme!" I said with a mouth full of my tacos. Esme beamed with pride.

After we finished eating we helped Esme clean the kitchen, and got ready for bed. I was so tired. I had just walked out the bathroom in my towel into D'Angelo's room to see him on the bed. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out some PJs. I let my towel drop so I was butt ass naked standing right in front of him.

"Holy shit." I heard him groan. I got on the bed and crawled over to him and straddled his waist grinding down on the budge in his pants making him growl. He rolled us over so he was on top. Oh yeah im getting lucky tonight.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

Oh, so much lust, right now I can here the three newly mates going at it upstairs. It was too much for me to handle so I grabbed Alice throwing her over my shoulder and running up to my room giving into the lust projecting it all threw the house. Thank you D'Angelo, Edward, and Joe.

**Marnisha's P.O.V 11/6**

Last night was so amazing! I don't know how many times we went at it but all I know is that I finally went to sleep at 3 in the morning. We are now in the car at school; we still have five minutes till the bell rings so we are all just sitting in Emmett's huge jeep.

Jessica and her little bitch squad didn't mess with us all morning. At lunch we sat at our table. It was so funny because Jessica was walking around cleaning off tables and sweeping and picking up trash. She was now sweeping the floor next to our table. Dajah has grabbed some of the nasty salad she had on her plate and threw it to the ground.

"Missed a spot Jessica." She told her sweetly. We all started laughing. Jessica muttered bitch under her breath. Dajah's just said, "I know." And smiled.

When lunch was finally over we went to biology. Class was so boring so we decided to have some fun. Edward had been telling us how Newton was still thinking vial thoughts about us. When no one was paying attention I shot some water at him right in his ear. As soon as the water hit him he flinched and looked around the classroom.

When he wasn't paying attention I did it again. He kept looking around the room confused, wondering who was squirting water at him. The teacher announced for everyone to start the labs with our table partner. When Mike went to get up I threw water right at his crotch and more going down his legs so it looked like he pissed on himself.

"Oh My God! Mike pissed himself!" Bella yelled, at that we all broke down laughing with everyone else in the classroom. Mike got up and ran out the classroom in embarrassment. Edward laughed out that he was on the verge of tears. That just brought out another round of laughter. By the time school was out everyone knew about Mike's "Accident".

**Bella's P.O.V**

Before we went to the Cullen's we asked dad if we could go over for a bit. Since he loved them he said we just had to be home by 9. Im glad he doesn't take Billy's little legends so seriously.

When we got to the house Emmett started laughing real loud. I sometimes worry about him. When we walked into the house we went to the living room where everyone else was.

"Momma E, do you have any cookies?" I asked walking into the room. There sitting across from momma E and daddy C was three female vampires and one male. Just from looking at them I could tell who the slut sisters were.

"Oh good, you invited the whole family. It's really nice to meet you guys! I swear, this day just gets better and better." Dajah said grinning at the slut sisters. Oh yes I just had to agree with her on that one.

**We wont be on for a while since we are going back to school starting tomorrow. :( but we will be trying to post as many as possible. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Humans! Your mates are humans! What's so dangerous about them?" Tanya said cracking up with her sisters.

"Oh you will see." Emmett said laughing causing the Cullen's to start giggling.

"Yes, just keep pushing your luck and you will find out real quick." I said smiling at them. I walked over to Carmen, and Eleazar sticking my hand out to them. "Hello, its nice to meet you Carmen and Eleazar." When Eleazar's hand touches mine he gasped and pulled his hand away from mine. Humm, I guess this rudeness just runs in their family. Last time I try being nice.

"You are very powerful, you seam to be able to collect powers. You will be one very powerful vampire my dear." he said looking at me then over at my sisters, "I have never seen anything like it before. You might want to stay out of Aro's reach." He said looking at Carlisle.

Just then Tanya thought it would be a great time to test her luck and go sit next to Edward and start rubbing het tits on his arm and had her hand on his thigh close to his crotch. He was trying to move over to put space in between them but there was just no room. No one and I mean no on touches Edward but me! I threw my hands up and you could see my shield form around Tanya's neck, I threw her up against the wall and walked up to her face. You could easily see the fear in her eyes.

"This is why I said they shouldn't come. " Carlisle sighed to himself making the rest of my family laugh.

"If I ever, and I mean ever see you touching, looking, or even thinking of my mate, I will rip your fucking head off your neck so fucking fast-," I said being cut off by Carlisle, "that's enough Bella, can you please let her go."

I growled and said, "You're lucky you are apart of Carlisle family." Letting my hand fall down to my side so she dropped to the floor. She wrapped her hand around her neck and her sisters rushed to her side trying to lift her up. I turned to glare over at Edward.

"The next time a slut is touching you, you better push her the fuck back! No one is allowed to touch you but me! I yelled jumping into his lap rubbing my face on his chest and neck trying to scent him.

"I promise love, no one else but you." He said rubbing his face on mine. Everyone was staring at us with their mouths open, except for my sisters and their mates. I guess they have already been threw this.

"Bella do you know what you are doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course I do, im scenting my mate so sluts know that he is mine." I said laying back against Edward.

"Hmm, that's interesting. Have the girls tried scenting you guys?" he asked looking over at D'Angelo and Joe.

"Well yes but we didn't really think anything of it." Joe said throwing his arm over Marnisha.

" Guys we have to get you back home, Charlie will be there in 10 minutes." Alice said before Carlisle could ask any more questions.

"We will be waiting when you guys get back, to catch up." Kate said smiling over at D'Angelo. They just don't learn do they? Dajah turned around and glared at her. I just shook my head.

"Ohhh! Did she say what I think she just said?" Emmett said loudly instigating the whole situation.

"Shut up!" Rose said slapping the back of his head.

"You wont be able to catch up on shit if you're dead. I want you to test me Kate! As long as you are here I don't want you to look at MY man, don't speak his damn name and don't even think about him, and trust me I will know." She said shaking; suddenly a red like shield came around D'Angelo and then fire start to come out of Dajah's hands.

If my little show didn't have them scared, im sure they are terrified now.

"It's ok baby, im going to be with you tonight. Calm down please." He said calming her down. He is really good at that. Usually it would take forever!

"Hmm, it seams that she has collected her sister's power. We will speak more of this tomorrow, you might want to get them home before their father gets there." Carlisle said looking in thought.

With that being said my sister's and I grabbed our mates and took off towards home. "You're staying tonight right?" Dajah asked with her hands on her hips, and made one of her eyebrows arched up. I hate when she does that!

"Of course beautiful there's no where I'd rather be then with you." He said giving her a big smile showing all his teeth. Her face softens quickly. We passed up Charlie on the run home, so when we got there we barely had enough time to change into our PJs and get into bed. We heard the front door open and slam shut; Edward got up and ran into my closet telling me to act like I was sleep.

When he closed the closet door my bedroom door opened to Charlie coming in and checking to see if I was here. When he left Edward came back to bed and sang me to sleep. "Love you Edward." I said before fading into darkness.

"I love you too my Bella"

**Hi, we tried to write some things for you guys but im not going to lie, this chapter sucks. We haven't really been into it right now; we just lost two friends and a grandma. We will still try to keep up with this thoe. –May May & Mar Mar**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dajah's POV** **11/7**

I woke up today to Charlie yelling at us to get up. He even had the nerve to throw water on me when I refused. When I finally decided to get up this morning I went to the bathroom to get ready for school. I was still pissed about the whole slut sisters being here but I don't think they will be a problem for a while.

When I got downstairs I saw my sisters were already dressed and were with their boyfriends sitting at the table eating with Charlie. D'Angelo was sitting at the table with a plate full of food. Looks like someone made eggs, biscuits, and bacon. It smelt so fucking delicious.

"Who cooked?" I asked stuffing my face with bacon. "Oh this is soo good!" I moaned.

"The boys brought the food over from home. Seams Esme made extra food." Charlie said putting his plate in the sink. "I'm off to work now, have fun today kids. See you when I get home. I want to talk to you all about something special. I want you all there including you Cullens. " He said grabbing his jacket and walking out the house.

"Bye Daddy!" my sisters and I yelled out. "What do you think he wants to talk about with us?" Bella asked putting her plate into the sink. She leaned against the counter with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Do you think he has a little girlfriend? I mean he can't be single for the rest of his life right?" Marnisha said leaning against Joe.

When Marnisha said a "Girlfriend" I almost started chocking on my food. "What the fuck of course he doesn't have a girlfriend! First he would have told us about her and second I haven't even had the chance to meet her. What if he gets hurt? What if she is just another Renee? I mean I love my momma but she hurt him!" I said all at once.

"Calm down Dajah. Charlie does not have a girlfriend; he wouldn't do that to you guys. Trust me when he does get one you guys will be the first to know. What ever he tells us its something important. I read it from his mind." Edward told us trying to calm me down. "

"Well we wont know until later, for now lets just go to school. We are going to be late." D'Angelo said picking me up and swinging me to his back.

When we pulled up to the school the bell had just rang. We took off to our first periods.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Oh my gosh! This morning has gone by so fucking slow! I think its just because we are all anxious to here what dad has to tell us. Man if he does have a girlfriend Dajah is going to blow. She is a complete daddy's girl. She was the one that was the most hurt out of us all when Renee took us to Phoenix whit her.

She would tell Renee she hated her for taking her away form her daddy. When we were five Renee brought her boyfriend Phil who is now her husband to meet us. When Renee introduced him to us the first word Dajah said to him is, " I don't like you." To say Phil was a little shock. It was so funny Marnisha and I started laughing, the look on his and my mom's face was he funniest shit ever!

Renee had grounded us all, Dajah for saying hurtful things to Phil when she just met him and Marnisha and I for laughing. I can still remember the look on Phil's face. I think he was embarrassed.

When we had our first father daughter dance at school in the 5th grade Dajah went ape shit. She was so mad and sad that every other little girl in school were talking about what their daddy was getting them and how they were going to have so much fun at the dance. Marnisha and I were hurt too but we didn't want to show it. We were trying to comfort Dajah, and Renee and Phil were absolutely no help at all.

Renee and Phil thought it was be a good idea if Phil took us so we wouldn't miss out. Dajah was so pissed. Like her face went all red, her face went from a tan color to all red.

"What the hell! I don't want to go with you. Don't you know what kind of dance this is? It's a FATHER and DAUGHTER dance. Not the mom's boyfriend and her daughter dance! I want my daddy! You are not my dad so why don't you stop trying to act like It." she screamed at them running up to her room and slamming the door closed.

If Phil didn't look hurt from when Dajah first said she didn't like him her surly looked worse now. Renee was so mad, she went to try and talk some since into Dajah but Phil told her it was ok she was just mad and she'll cool off on her own. When the school dance finally came Renee had us get all dressed up saying she had a surprise for us. When we got down stairs standing at the front door was our dad!

We al screamed running over to hug him. That had to be one of the best days of our lives. When Dajah asked how he got here and found out about the dance Charlie told us that Phil had flew him in and told him about everything. When he explained what happened Dajah was the first to go hug Phil to thank him and tell him she was sorry for all the hurtful things she said to him. When we got to the dance considering we were all still short Marnisha and I both stood on one of his feet and her held Dajah and we all danced in circles laughing and having the time of our lives.

**Ok we are back! We were trying to post more but our little sister had hella cheer shit and brother hella football shit and we got grounded for getting kicked out of fuking six flags with some friends and family! Like really? Who does that shit!? But it wasn't our fault lol swear!**- May May

**we were going to post on the day we found out that our friend's killers were found but then we had hella shit to do, hella test and what not. but we will try to post more often when shit cools down. we had the most weird ass week last week. Some dome asses tried to shoot up my school so we were like on a fucking lock down for an hour like really. It was all about gangs and shit like cant you take that elsewhere? So shit was just crazy.**-Mar Mar

**But we will try to post more things when we can; we have a lot of homework and tests so it's going to be kind of hard to keep up.** –May May and Mar Mar


	9. Chapter 9

**Marnisha's P.O.V**

I wonder what daddy has to tell us. I mean it's killing me without knowing. When we got to table at lunch I saw everyone at the table waiting on us. Wait Alice! Maybe she knows. I ran over to the table and threw myself on it right in front of her. You have to know what dad is going to tell us! Tell me now women! I practically shouted. It had got real quiet cause everyone was staring over at our table probably wondering what was going on. Just then I was lifted off the table and in Joe's lap.

"You're going to have to wait. All im going to tell you is that your dad already knows what we are. I've seen it, and he knows about these powers you guys have." Alice said looking at us all.

"What! He knows? Who told him? This is dangerous; we can't have the Volturi knowing that a human has found out about us! We can all get in trouble for this!" Rosalie whisper yelled at us all.

"Well, that may not be a problem because it seams that old daddy swan has been hiding a secret himself." Alice said with a smirk on her face. Ugh this is not fucking fair; I wanna know what's going on! I wish I could read minds.

"So dad has been hiding a secret, I wonder what it can be." Bella said looking over at Edward with her puppy dogface. Psh oh yeah Edward can read minds! "Yeah, I wonder, it would be nice to know what the big secret is." I turned to Edward also. "Yes, if only there were a mind reader at this table who could have seen what was going on in Alice's vision." Dajah stated playing along with us. She looked over at Edward and said, " Oh, Edward! Aren't you a mind reader?" she said trying to look surprised.

"Sorry girls, Alice was blocking me from her mind." Edward said laughing. Huh, now well never know! "Just fucking great" my sisters and I said.

"Come one princess the bells going to ring in on minuet lets head off to class." D'Angelo told Dajah picking up her tray to throw away. Just like he said the bell rang a minuet later. I just want to go home.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Finally, school is over! When the bell rang we all ran over to our cars and sped off to my house. When we got there Charlie's squad car was in the driveway. But you want to know what was so fucking weird. When we walked in the house we saw Charlie, my dad sitting in front of the TV. But that's not even the weird part; the weird part was that Charlie was pale as fuck! He looked like the Cullen's, and when he looked over at us his eyes were fucking GOLD! Gold, not brown but gold.

"What the hell!" Dajah yelled. "You're a fucking vampire too!" Everyone but Alice looked surprised.

"Why don't you guys sit down and let me explain." Charlie said standing letting us sit on the couch. "I told you we would have nothing to worry about Rose." Alice said skipping over to sit on the couch while jasper stood behind with one hand on her shoulder.

**Dajah's P.O.V**

We all followed Jasper and Alice's lead in sitting. It was quiet for a minute and it was starting to bug me. "Can you talk now? Sorry it's just too quiet right now, it's making me nervous." I said blushing.

Ok I should probably tell you my entire full name, Charles Andrew Volturi. I almost fainted. Everyone in the room gasped.

"You see my father, your grandfather Aro Volturi is one of the rulers of vampires. He rules with your uncles Marcus and Caius." Dad said looking at us.

Wait it all makes since now, cold hard skin, colored eyes and he always looks the same when we always went to Italy for a visit. And the guards! So everyone in the castle is a vampire?!

"But wait, it doesn't make since! Vampires can't have children!" Rosalie all but yelled.

"As you already know, some vampires have special gifts, and my mom Sulpicia had one gift. To bear one child as a vampire, and that is how im here." Dad told us looking over at a pouty Rosalie.

"Then how were we born if Vampire women can't have babies?" Marnisha asked raising her hand like we're in school.

"Your mother Renee, she had you all but instead of you girls being blood thirsty like they say in the legends, she had you in her stomach up to nine months like a normal human pregnancy. The only thing about this whole thing is that your mother knows nothing of Vampires, she has met my parents but has thought nothing of it." Dad told us all sitting on the coffee table.

"Will we continue to age?" Bella asked.

"Well no, next year on your eighteenth birthday you will officially stop growing and right now you may not feel it but I do know that your mates do. All three of you are changing day by day up to your birthday to when you will fully become a vampire, so you will not need to be bitten." Charlie told us all very seriously.

"That's great because I did not want to cause you any pain. When you are bitten it takes up to three days, of ongoing pain because of the venom changing your body. It's like your being burned alive. That is something I don't want you going threw love." Edward told Bella looking very relived.

"Yes and now that you mentioned the whole changing day by day thing, I have noticed that Dajah's skin has gotten a little colder, and firm. Not that it's noticeable to the natural human eye," D' Angelo said playing with my hair.

"Yeah and Marnisha has been more graceful, no tripping or anything." Joe told us.

"Yeah, it's the same with Bella." Edward said looking happy about this whole situation.

"Damn, I did not see this coming. How were you able to hid yourself so well? I mean were all vampires and haven't suspect this to happen." Emmet said looking confused.

"Well my gift is to change my form to either a vampire or human, so if one day I want to be a human I can." He answered shrugging his shoulders.

"So when will we be able to visit our "Grandpa Aro ruler of all Vampires,"" I asked.

"Hey if our grandpa is the king, does that make you the prince? Then if you are the prince then that makes us THE PRINCESSES OF ALL VAMPIRES! " Marnisha said jumping all over the place. We all just had to laugh at her.

"Well yes, I guess that will make you girls the princess. You girls are also very powerful, you will need to be very careful with your powers. There are no limits. You will one day be the most powerful vampires in our world. You can visit out and Italy when ever you like, I was thinking we could go out there for Christmas, along with you Cullen's if you'd like to come." Charlie suggested.

"Hell yeah! Were going to be in-laws with the Volturi, this is going to be great!" Emmet yelled.

"I can't wait till we tell mom about this! Can you guys come over for dinner tonight so we could explain this to mom and dad?" Alice asked jumping all around with Marnisha.

"Sure that's fine with me. But my only suggestion is that we do not mention this with the wolves, we will be moving soon we've been here long enough. People are going to start noticing that we have not aged, so I see no point in telling them." Charlie told us very seriously.

"Oh this is so exciting we're half Vampires! And the most powerful!" Marnisha giggled.

"Lets go to our house to tell mom and dad!" Alice said running out the house to the cars with Marnisha tailing right behind her. We all started laughing at there excitement.

"Come on guys! We don't have all day we want to get there today!" Alice screamed at us from outside.

"Lets go guys before I have to arrest those girls for disturbing the peace." Charlie said making Alice and Marnisha pout.

I can't wait to see Carlisle and Esme's face when we tell them this. Hopefully the Denali slut sisters will be there to hear our great news.

**Hope it's ok for you, we haven't been able to work on this because we have school now, and have to practice for our SAT and ACT so it's taking a lot out of us. But we will try and be on here more or start getting the next chapters started on weekends** **–May and Mar**


	10. we're sorry

**Sorry we haven't been posting anything, its just homework and school has been kicking our ass! We're going to try and start posting again in February** –may may and mar mar


	11. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

When we got to the Cullen's the Denali family wasn't there, we were told that they went hunting and wont be back till morning. When we told them the great news, shocked was a good word to say what they were. "Little Charles! I haven't seen you since Sulpicia gave birth to you. I didn't even recognize you." Carlisle said giving dad a hug.

"Why are you all the way out in Washington? How come you never told the girls about the Volturi?" Esme asked.

"Well you see they only have met their grandfather and uncles when they were first born, but I didn't want then growing up around a lot of human drinking vampires. I knew my father would protect them with his life but I also didn't want them growing around all the violence, but it seams someone has still inherited their uncle Caius' anger issues." Dad said looking over at Dajah.

"Please, I do not have anger problems." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder. We al just snorted at her little lie.

"Yeah, says the person who cut the tires and set a damn car on fire." Marnisha and I said laughing together making Dajah pout, even dad chuckled at that. The Cullen's were looking at us in shocked.

"Why would you do that?" Emmett asked looking curious.

"Because this jack ass started rumors saying I was easy because I wouldn't go out with him and I was bad in bed. So I had to set him straight one way or another and made him tell the whole school that he lied and why he did it. He deserved every little thing he got." Dajah said as if it was nothing.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side baby." D'Angelo told her pulling her closer to him.

After that we all just sat around talking till us humans feel asleep.

**Dajah's POV 11/8**

When I woke up Thursday morning I was still in D' Angelo's arms downstairs on the couch with everyone else. My sisters were still sleep, and daddy was back in his human form. I rolled over trying to get comfortable but rolled off the couch and onto the floor face first. "Son of a fucking biscuit that hurt!" I yelled. Everyone started laughing.

Angelo picked me up from the ground and put me back on the couch with him. When I sat up and got a good look around the room I could see the sun shining threw the windows, the Cullen's were sparkling bright. They all looked beautiful. Since dad was in his human form he was not sparkling but what the funny part was that my sisters and I we were sparkling also! Not as bright as the Cullen's but we were sparkling.

"I guess this means that the Cullen and Swan duo are staying home from school today." I giggled looking at my sisters and I.

"You look like a angel beautiful." D'Angelo whispered into my ear bringing my focus off of my arms and onto him.

"You look beautiful also baby." I said caressing his cheek. Just then our moment broke when my stomach growled, and cue the blush.

"Oh dear, I bet you girls are hungry, what would you like to have this morning?" Momma E asked.

"Hmmm, maybe some pancakes, eggs bacon, and smokies?" Bella asked looking at Marnisha and I suddenly I heard her voice in my head say, "I hope this is ok." I looked over at her with eyes wide, Marnisha was doing the same.

"Yes." We said together.

"Belly I can here your voice in my head!" I screamed at her.

"Me too! Maybe it's a twin thing?" Marnisha squealed

"Or it's a triplet thing seeing as we are triplets." Bella smarted back at her.

"But you guys are my twins so it could be a twin thing… like I just said." Marnisha argued back. Oh my god must we go this all the time?

"Or it could be one of our powers! Now shut the fuck up and stop arguing!" I yelled at them. Damn maybe dad was right about me having anger problems.

"Your don't say?" Bella and Marnisha both said together at my suggestion.

With that we all came back to reality and pouted at one another. "What was that?" Emmett asked.

My sisters and I looked over at everyone but Esme looking over at the three of us in wonder. The three of us started blushing from them staring at us.

"Well it seems that we have another power, its like we were having a communicating with each other but in our minds." Marnisha told them all.

"Hmm it seams that your powers grow stronger the more you girls turn into vampires." Carlisle said looking in wonder. " Im going to have to look more into this." He said going up into his study.

When he left we were all just sitting around talking when we heard someone running to the house, even my sisters and I heard it. Hmm I love being in the loop with everyone else. We al looked over at the door when the Denali's walked in looking like diamonds, they didn't look as good as the Cullen's but maybe that was just because I didn't like them, and I never will.

"Knock much?" I asked looking over at the slut sisters.

"Shouldn't you human brats be in school?" Kate sneered at me. I growled at her along with my sisters, mate, and father.

"You better watch who your talking to, if I ever here either one of you talking to my kids that way you will be dealing with me." dad said getting up to stand in front of them all, when he turned to go in the kitchen and help Esme Kate lunged for my dad. Everything happened so fast, my sisters and I all stood and were about to use our powers but dad turned around and grabbed her by her neck and held her up against the wall the same way Bella did with Tanya the other day. When he did this Carlisle and Esme came to see what was all going on. From the side I could see Tanya and Irina both getting ready to save their sister. I got in my crouch ready to kill a bitch, no one attacks my daddy. Dad saw what was going on too and changed into his vampire form and threw his free hand up in their way and had them both levitated into the air.

"You girls have no idea who you are messing with. And I just want to make myself clear here, no one and I mean no one is to ever try and harm the children on Charles Andrew Volturi, and im not too sure that Aro Volturi would be so happy to here how you three girls have been treating his three grandchildren along with trying to attack his only son. I wanted to laugh at the shocked faces of the slut sisters but I decided to keep that to my self.

Dad let them al fall to the ground. "Charles I am so sorry, this wont ever happen again my prince." Eleazar said bowing down to his knees.

"Your damn right this wont now, get out of my sight and ill be sure to tell my father about what happened just now. You should really have more control over you coven Eleazar." Dad said looking over at the slut sisters with distain.

"Yes im so sorry my prince, girls don't you have something you want to say to Charles and his daughters along with Carlisle and his family? " Eleazar growled at Tanya, Irina, and Kate.

"We are very sorry." They said looking us all over. With that being said the Denali coven left without another word.

"Way to go dad!" I said which brought out a round of laughter.

**This took a little longer than intended because May has been sick for a while now and was up all day puking today, **** my poor sissy. So I did this all by myself so it may sound kind of crazy lol but I hope you like it.** –Mar


	12. Chapter 11

**Bella's P.O.V**

After the Denali's left in such a hurry dad pulled out his phone and started to make a call. I think he was talking to grandpa Aro. When he ended the call he turned to us and said, "It looks like were going to Italy sooner than we thought, Carlisle you and your family can join if you want, im sure dad will be happy to see you again."

"Yeah! Come on daddy C! It will be fun. Oh my jebus do you know what this means?! Shopping! Come on guys we gatta go home so we can pack! See you guys in the morning." Marnisha said in one breath running out the room. She ran so fast she blurred.

"What the fuck was that?" Dajah and Emmett asked at once earning a look from Esme.

"Sorry momma." That's so creepy.

"Come on guys! We don't have all day; don't make me have to repeat myself. Lets go! We'll see them in a few hours!" Marnisha yelled from the car outside. After a few moments of silence we all started laughing. After a few more threats from Marnisha we all decided we would meet up at the airport.

When we got home Dajah Marnisha and I all ran up to our room packing everything that we would need on this trip. "Oh my Chris brown, I'm so excited. I can't wait to go to all of the malls! I think we're going to have to knock out a wall for my new closet." Dajah said talking to herself.

When we were done packing we took our things down stair and waited for dad. Marnisha had four bags, I had five and Dajah had six. What you need with six bags I have no idea. I pulled out my phone and started looking for some malls we could shop at while in Italy, while we were looking dad came down the stair with two suitcases.

"Did you guys pack up your closets or something, Dajah you have six! What do you even have in there?" Dad asked looking down at our suitcases.

"One suitcase is my make up, and another one in my face wash, two bags are clothes and the other two are my shoes." She said as if that was all obvious.

"Come on guys we can talk about this on the plane lets go." I said.

"What about calling the school and telling them that we will be out for a week." Marnisha asked as we loaded the car. "I'll call in the morning, I already called in at work telling them we have a family emergency and wont be back till next Saturday so I have everything taking care of." Dad explained.

"Can we get something to eat before the airport? Im starving." Dajah said just as her stomach started to growl.

"Sure what do you girls want?"

"Jack in the box!" I screamed

"Taco Bell!" Marnisha screamed

"Five Guys!" Dajah screamed

"And I want Good Guys Pizza." Dad said. We didn't know what to choose from so we just decided to get them all.

We pulled into the airport the same time the Cullen's did. We when we got to our privet jet we all just left our things in a pile in one of the rooms. Me my sisters and dad all sat down and started to pig out.

"How do you girls eat so much but never gain any weight?" Rosalie asked.

"We worked out a lot and we did cheerleading and dancing back in phoenix." I explained, taking a bite out of my burger.

We were all just sitting around talking about the Cullen's past stories, I guess my sisters and I fell asleep threw the story because I don't remember anything after Emmett getting expelled from some school in England. I can't wait for the future with the Cullen's come; I already know it's going to be filled with joy and laughter.

**Marnisha's P.O.V** **11/9**

I was woken up to Joe pecking kisses all over my face. Aww he is just so sweet. When I looked around Bella was up and next to Edward but Dajah was still sleep cuddled next to D'Angelo. It's going to be so hard waking her up, Dajah is not a morning person. Emmett was laughing hella loud.

"Be quiet Emmett, you're going to wake her up!"

"Aww come on D! Its past ten already she needs to get up now." Emmett wined like a little child. He was reaching over to poke her but she started talking.

"Emmett I swear, if you fucking touch me I will rip off your damn hand and throw it out of this jet! Now I am trying to sleep so shut the fuck up!" everyone started cracking up but Emmett, he just sat at the table with a pout on his face and his big ass arms crossed against his big ass chest.

I swear do not fuck with her sleep. She finally woke up at twelve in the afternoon, and apologized to Emmett for hurting his feelings. It was around one when we landed in Italy, we were walking around with our suitcases when we saw a boy and a little girl holding a sign "Cullen's and Volturi" written on it.

"Alec and Jane! Its good to see you guys. Come meet your aunt and uncle girls, they are like my adopted brother and sister. " Charlie said running up to them and giving them hugs. "This is Dajah, Bella, and Marnisha." He said patting us each on the head as he said our names.

"Hi." We said together. I hugged both of them before saying, "I don't know about you guys but I haven't seen my grandpa since I was born, so why don't we do greetings later." I said hopping up and down giggling.

"Come sprint, back to the castle." Emmett said throwing me over his back and running out to the car that was waiting for us. I cant wait to see grandpa Aro!

**So we've been doing a lot, prom is coming up so we wont be on here for a while we have to do work, work, and more work lol. I can't wait! So well see you probably next month if we don't post anything again this month.** – May


	13. Chapter 12

**Dajah's P.O.V**

When we got outside there were two big buff guys standing next to a white Cadillac escalade limo. "Nice ass wheels." I said whistling.

"Felix, Demetri! How are you guys?" dad yelled pulling them in what you call a "Mans hug". The Felix guy was as big as Emmett! What the hell were these fools on steroids before they were turned or something?

"I would like to introduce you to my daughters; this is Isabella or Bella, Marnisha, and Dajah. Im sure you have met the Cullen's already. The tree Cullen brothers are their mates." He said pointing us out to them.

"It is such an honor to meet the three princesses of the Volturi." Demetri said.

"I haven't seen you three girls since you were just babies. You have all grown to be beautiful young women." Felix said smiling at my sisters and I. damn cure the blushing.

After we got all our things in the limo we were on our way to the castle. When we got there Felix passed us all a black long robe to protect us from the sunlight. We all grabbed our thin and started toward the castle. There were people everywhere; some were even wearing red robes. When we got inside we passed a human sitting at a desk.

"Hello Demetri, Felix." She said and nodded at the rest of us.

We got to the end of the hall facing these big doors, Jane threw them open and inside you could see three men sitting in what looked like their own throw. There were other vampires just leaning against the walls.

"Son! It is good to see you again. Tell me these are not my granddaughters, they have gotten much bigger from when I last seen them. You three look a lot like your father, very little of your mother." Grandpa Aro said standing to hug us all.

Marnisha was vibrating with joy it was quite hilarious to watch. She walked over to where the other thrown were and walked up to one of our uncles. "Hi I'm Marnisha who are you?" she asked tilting her head looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"I am your uncle Marcus, I see you are still as cheerful as you were when you were a baby." He said chuckling. When you were little you always had a smile on your face, you always wanted to be held." As we all went around meeting people again and others for the first time, we learned a lot of baby stories about ourselves.

Bella didn't like to be held by everyone just dad, gramps and our uncles; she sometimes didn't even want to be held by mom. Marnisha she loved the attention, she was such a happy baby and still is happy today. She loved to be held by anyone. Me I hated when people would try to hold me, I would cry and scream. I only wanted to be held by my dad, my grandpa, and my uncles. It's so nice to here about when we were younger as babies; Renee doesn't even have pictures of us when we were younger. Great mom right, I know.

It's nice being around family and not having to take care of things like an adult; we're just expected to act our age as teenagers. That's probably one of the things I resented Renee for, making us grown up sooner than we should have, doing bills taking care of Renee, her husband and ourselves. Renee couldn't cook for shit so my sisters and I had to learn on our own, it was too much for us at the age of eleven. When we were little kids were out having fun, playing at the park, doing fun things while we were home doing grownup things. That's one of the reasons my sisters and I didn't have any friends, we just didn't have time for them. That and bitches were fake as fuck but still. All we had were each other and that was enough for then but not now, now we have a family, parents who will take care of us for a change, and I love the feeling.

**Marnisha's P.O.V**

This is so great, im glad to be here! I fucking love my room! My closet is looks like a mall, and it's filled with clothes for both Joe and I including the ones we brought here its so fucktastic. Oh and did I mention that Joe and I are sharing a room! Daddy knows that we wont do anything while they're all here, plus that would be just weird. I shuttered thinking of that last part.

"How are you liking it, being around family you haven't seen since you were little? Are you comfortable?" Joe asked coming to lie next to me on the bed.

"I mean yeah, I love it. Its different from what I grew around with living around Renee. With Renee it's like my sisters and I were the adults and Renee and Phil were the kids, we were the ones doing bills going over taxes appointments and all that. Renee couldn't cook for shit so my sisters and I had to learn in-order to feed everyone. Shit was ridiculous; we never had time to be kids, we grew up too fast. If we didn't no telling where we would be right now. Im glad we're here, it feels so good to actually be a kid, have fun you know." I said letting out a big breath.

"Im sorry you guys had to go threw that as kids, no child should go threw that. As a child your suppose to be having fun, playing with your friends, not taking care of you parents I promise you wont have to go threw that anymore." Joe told me wrapping his arms around me, holding me till I fell into darkness.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I love this room, its fucking huge! Im lying beside Edward getting ready to go to bed, we had just finished putting our things up. "Do you resent your mom for making you grow up too fast?" he asked after a moment of silence. I knew what he was talking about it. He must have heard Dajah or Marnisha thinking about it today.

"To be real, yes." I said sighing.

"She didn't know how to become the parent so my sisters and I had to. At first when she met Phil we were think that we would finally be able to enjoy our lives as kids but ha boy was Dajah pissed when she met Phil. I mean the guy had no idea what the hell he got into, first he played baseball, second he didn't know how to take care of kids, and their the fool didn't even act his own age either. That's one of the reasons Dajah doesn't like him, pshh im now even sure Dajah likes mom. She has always been angry that she had to give up her child life so fast and to honest I was too. You know Renee almost lost the house once, that was when we started being the adults. But im kind of glad that she did have us grow up so fast because if she hadn't im not sure I would have ever met you. That I will always be thankful for." I told him kissing his cheek.

" I'm kind of glad she did too, but I wish you could have been a child more when you were little. But lets not mourn on that; you have the rest of your life in-order to be a kid. Matter of fact your going to be in for a surprise tomorrow love." He told me with a big smile.

"Oh just great, I love surprises." I said sarcastically.

"I know you do, now go to sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow." Edward said kissing my nose. He then started humming me to sleep.

I'll never tell Edward this, but I cant wait for tomorrow. I thought before falling asleep.

**Ok so we wanted to post earlier but something was wrong with our laptop and it just wouldn't turn on. -_- So this is what we came up with, hope it's ok. We will try and post again sometime next week but if we don't, we'll try to post in April. **** -May –Mar**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bella's P.O.V 11/10**

"Love, wake up. It's time for your surprise." I heard Edward saw while kissing me all over my face. "Come on love, where are those beautiful chocolate eyes I love so much." He asked. I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks as I opened my eyes to see him right in front of me.

"There they are, come on love get dress. Alice came in and picked some clothes out for you, everyone is getting dressed now. Hurry love!" he looked so excited about today. I looked down at the clothes lying at the end of the bed. Looks like today im wearing my blue bikini, black short shorts, and my black and blue cements. When I was done with my human morning needs and dressing I turned and saw Edward him wearing black wife beater, blue swim trunks and the same shoes as me.

"I guess we're matching today love." He said chuckling we walked down to where everyone was, in the thrown room, as I like to call it. Dajah was wearing sky blue ripped short shorts, her favorite red bikini, and her red black and white cements. D'Angelo was wearing a white wife beater tank, red swimming trunks, and the same shoes as Dajah.

Marnisha was wearing a black bikini, gray shorts, and her black, white and gray cements. Joe was wearing a gray wife beater and black swimming trunks. Alice was wearing a purple bikini with white polka dots, white shorts, and purple and white cements. Jasper was wearing a white wife beater and purple swimming trunks and the same shoes as Alice. Rosalie was wearing a black and white bikini, and her black and white cements. Emmett is wearing a black wife beater, white swimming trunks, and the same shoes as Rosalie.

"Don't we all just look so cute, matching and shit." Dajah said laughing looking at all of us. "So where are we all going?" she asked looking at the dad and the Cullen's. Dad just shrugged his shoulders trying to look innocent. Pshh he looks far from it, he had this big ass grin on his face like he knew a secret!

"I have no idea sweetheart." He said.

"And the award for the worst actor ever goes to… can I get a drum role?" Marnisha yelled. Dajah and I started slapping our hands onto our thighs, "CHARLES ANDREW VOLTURI! Come up here and claim your award." Marnisha yelled. Everyone in the room started laughing when dad started pouting. Even uncle Marcus and Caius laughed.

"Whatever, just be safe and have fun today. Boys remember what I told you." Dad said with a serious face. Before we left dad handed my sisters and I our own black card with our names on it. "Go crazy." He said kissing our heads.

After we said our goodbyes to our family, Jane led us to the Volturi garage. We decided to just take two cars. Us girls in one car and the guys in another. Us girls chose the red 2013 top down Maserati, and the guys chose the red top down 2013 Audi. I guess we were going to be matching all the way. Rosalie was going to be driving us girls since she knew the way, plus she just wanted to drive the car. Before we left we betted on who could get to our destination first. It looks like Edward was going to be driving for the boys, this could be fun. We all hopped into our rides and pealed out of the garage leaving a laughing Jane behind.

We were blasting our music and having a fun ass time with this race. Cars near us would scrape out of our way thinking we would hit them. It was quite funny, us girls were in the lead and the guys were right behind us when I got an idea. After I thought on it Alice turned around from the front seat and started laughing and screaming, "DO IT BELLA!." At her command, I took off my seat belt with Dajah and Marnisha holding onto my legs as I stood up. When I knew I had Edward's attention I grabbed at my top and lowered the bikini under my boobs flashing them. When I pulled up my to I saw Joe covering D'Angelo's eyes and D'Angelo covering Joe's eyes. Emmett and jasper were covering their eyes with their hands and Edward's eyes were huge. I guess I had caught him by surprised because their car started jerking off the rode almost hitting the car on the left side of them. With jasper sitting in the passengers seat he was able to grab at the wheal shifting them back.

I sat back down buckling back up laughing with my sisters. I swear if Alice and Rosalie could cry, they would have tears running down their face.

"Oh gosh did you see Edward's face!" Alice screamed out laughing.

"Did you see D'Angelo and Joe!" Dajah yelled cracking up.

On the next turn we made we were out side of an amusement park. The big sign said, "Gardaland" this place looks like fun!

There were people everywhere; it is a nice hot day out, the sun is out the wind is blowing, the sun is out… wait. THE SUN IS OUT? What the fuck, I turned to look over at Alice and Rose and they weren't even sparkling. Whoa, am I tripping or something? I started rubbing my eyes. "Why are you guys not sparkling?" Dajah asked. Oh good im not crazy.

"Aro had given us all some type of lotion to put on this morning that will last a whole day, it keeps us from sparkling in the sun light." Rosalie said getting out the car. We all got out and was just leaning on the car waiting for the guys; Alice said they were two minutes away. People everywhere were staring at us. Girls were staring in lust and envy, and the guys were staring in lust. A few humans started walking over towards us when Edward and the boys came swerving into the free parking space next to our car.

When they got out we each went to our partners. "That was a mean trick you pulled back there, you will pay for it later." Edward said whispering into my ear then grabbed and squeezed my cheeks. I then grabbed his ass and squeezed saying, "I look forward to it." we all started laughing. We looked over back at the human males that were walking towards us; I swear if they could of changed colors their faces would have been green. We pulled the tops back onto the cars and locked the doors. We were walking toward the entry of the park when we had passed the human males.

"Green is not a good color on you, you know. " Marnisha said to them as we passed them. We all started laughing. Alice started handing us our tickets as we got to the front. When we got inside, I started vibrating. Oh this is going to be so much fun! I have never been to an amusement park!

"Aww shit this is going to be so much fun!" Dajah said hopping up and down. She looked like she was having a sugar rush.

"We wanted to bring you three here so you could have fun, to act wild, young, and free. This is some place where you can get have your childhood dream, and act like kids. " D'Angelo explained. My eyes started to tear up.

"Aww shit you guys are going to make me fucking cry." Dajah said turning to cover her face into D'Angelo's chest. We all started chuckling at her.

"Thank you, no… nobody has ever done this for us. Fuck my make-up!" Marnisha said whipping under her eyes.

"You guys didn't have to do this, im glad you did though. Thank you." I said, as we all did a group hug. I looked around and there were so many rides. Rollercoaster rides, water rides, they even had a little rides for little children. We were looking at a map of the place to see which ride to go on first.

"OOO…OOO I wanna go on that one!" Dajah said screaming pointing at the ride named Space Vertigo.

"OO yeeah! Now that's my kind of ride! Come on what are we waiting for?" Emmett yelled. He picked up rose and threw her over his shoulder and took off at a human pace over to the ride. Dajah hopped onto D'Angelo's back and started yelling. "Follow Emmett baby!" Alice did the same to jasper with Marnisha and I following in their lead. We were all laughing and giggling, all eyes were on us. We were already having fun and we haven't even gotten on any rides yet.

When we got over to the ride there was a long line. Us girls had to put our bags into a locker before we got in line because we couldn't take them on the ride with us. While we waited we were able to see we could all go on at once, we watched others go on to see how this ride worked. Ten people went up and claimed their seats. When they were all seated and buckled in the ride started, they went high as fuck in the air and stayed. For a minute I thought they were stuck, but then I heard what seamed to be something unlocking then I watched as they all just came sliding down. The ride stopped when it was five feet from the ground and came down slowly.

Oh hell to the muthafucking no! What the hell is this shit. "What the fuck do you have me going on!" I yelled at my sister and Emmett. They all started laughing at the look on my face, even some of the people in line started laughing. "Come on Belly it looks fun!" Marnisha said jumping up and down.

"I'll keep you safe love. It will be fun." Edward said kissing me on the lips.

"Ok." I sighed. Fuck, what did I just agree to? "Stupid fine ass vampire." I muttered under my breath. My family heard and started laughing all over again. Damn them all I know is I better be picking the next ride.

**Been in a good mood today so I thought why not post this up today instead of later! Mar is knocked out sleep, the hoe couldn't hang lol! But hope you liked it, ok good night im going to bed now. -May**


	15. Chapter 14

**Dajah's P.O.V**

I was so excited; we were up next for the ride. It felt like we were standing in the line forever.

"Ok next." The person in charge for the ride said. My family and I all ran over to our seats, us girls sat first while our mates buckled us in first to make sure were safe before seating themselves. Aww they are so sweet. After the worker came over and made sure we were all in safe he started the ride. Before we were even five feet up I could here Bella ranting. "Oh my gosh I think im going to fucking piss my self." I couldn't hold in my laughter. We were finally up, I was so excited. When I heard something clink we were falling down real fast, I started screaming, I think I heard Emmett scream. This is so much fun!

When the ride was over we all started looking for another ride. "I guess it was ok." Bella said giggling.

"Emmett did I here you screaming?" I asked him laughing.

"Of course not!" I swear if he was human I bet he would be blushing.

"Yes you were Emmett, I don't think I ever heard a high ass pitch like that before." Rosalie said making us all laugh even harder. Emmett was just pouting and started walking away from us.

"Its ok Emmy, I was screaming too!" Marnisha said giggling.

"Whatever." Emmet said.

"I get to pick the next ride!" Bella yelled grabbing the map out of Alice's hands. " Hmm, I want to go o Colorado Boat." She said pointing to the ride.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Bella's P.O.V**

We went on just about every ride at the park. We were coming back home with a car full of teddy bears and full stomachs. The food at the park was soo good, we need to go back. Just to eat. It was now around 7:30 and dark out, we've been here all day practically. I really just want to go back to the castle and get back in the nice warm bed to cuddle and sleep with my Edward.

When we got back to the castle Dajah was knocked out sleep, D'Angelo had to carry her out of the car; she looked like a little baby. We went to the thrown room to meet everyone. When we got inside everyone was there.

"How was your day? Did you guys have fun? Are you hungry, do you girls want food?" Esme asked coming over to hug us and rub Dajah's cheek as she was still sleeping. We all started laughing at her mothering nature. I love this woman as if she had given birth to me.

"No, we ate a lot of food from the park, we had a lot of fun we're going to have to bring the family down here and go! You would love it!" I said with so much excitement.

"I'm glad you guys had fun today, your sister looks like she had the most fun out of everyone else." My dad said laughing. We all looked over at Dajah who was still laying in D'Angelo's arms but this time one hand was extended over, mouth open and if you were quiet enough you could actually here her snore. We all started laughing. After talking about our day we all went to our rooms and went to sleep.

**We had a lot of fun at our little prom! I mean it was kind of bunk at the beginning but I was happy to go with my friends lol. I would have worked on the story more but to be real my brain is fried! My sister and I have been doing star testing all week ****. Mar is working on homework and everything else right now so she said she will write the next chapter, we're trying to get it up sometime tomorrow or Friday since this chapter was so short, I hope it was ok thoe! -May**


	16. Chapter 15

**Dajah's P.O.V 11/11**

So it was just a boring afternoon in Italy right? Right, so we did the unthinkable! My sisters and I went out with our new family (The Cullens) and got TATTOOS! Yes you heard right, we got tattoos; I have always wanted these and was so excited when we got them. My sisters and I got "PROMISE " tattooed on our pinkies on both hands and on our right hand pointer finger we got Volturi and on our left we got Cullen. On the back our right ear we got three stars going down. I also got D'Angelo's name tattooed going down the right side of my stomach with a red rose connected to the end. Same with my sisters, but Bella got Edward's name tattooed on her wrist with music notes surrounding it and Marnisha got Joe's on the back of her neck with hearts around it.

We wanted to get all the tattoos at once because we didn't know how long it would be till we turned into a full on vampire. Our tattoo artist thought we were nuts and kept asking if we were sure we wanted to get all of them done but we took it like some true G's. We didn't even flinch when we got them. I can't wait to show our family. When we were about to pay for our ink the guy said it was on the house once he saw our cards and said, "Anything for royalty." This was so cool! We each got 6 tattoos and they were all free! I love being a Volturi! We are now at the park close to the shop and had two hours till we had to go home back to the castle.

We were just sitting when a football fell right by my foot. I picked it up and saw three human teens about our age running toward my family and I.

"Can you kick the ball back?" one of them asked.

"No but I can throw it back, why the hell would I kick it?" I yelled back.

"Ok if you think you can I don't want you to break a nail or anything." the little dip shit yelled back. I growled a little under my breath and turned to look at my sisters with one eyebrow cocked up.

"Oh don't worry, I wont." I said back, throwing the ball in a perfect spiral. The kid tried to catch the ball but it ending up flying right threw his fingers. Him and his friends turned and looked back at me with their mouth opened. I wave back at them then flipped them off before returning my attention to my laughing family.

"Where the hell did you learn to throw a ball like that?" Emmett asked after we all cooled down.

"My dad taught me, I was the son he always wanted." I said cracking up along with my sisters. "We were around like what, four when dad tried to teach us sports. Bella and Marnisha liked it but I loved it, dad even went as far as dressing us up and boy clothes and make us play for a little youth league." I said cracking up with the rest of my family. For the rest of the day we walked around and went sight seeing. We had to head back down home because grandpa Aro and dad wanted us all to be there for a meeting they have been discussing.

When we arrived home as usual everyone was in the thrown room. "Ciao bambini, come si sono gradimento Italia?" grandpa asked.

" I love it around here! We are going to have to come back soon, and look what we got! TATTOOS aren't they cute?" Marnisha practically screamed. She was showing her tattoos off to everyone. Everyone in the room were touched when we showed them our Volturi and Cullen tattoos. Esme even came over hugging my sisters and I; we even got some hugs from the guard, dad, our grandparents, and our uncles and aunts.

"Now back to business, we have been talking about the Denali family. We have decided that we will be keeping a close eye on the three sisters; we have a little hunch that they might be causing a little problem in the couple of months. We don't really know yet because they seam to be changing their minds a lot." Uncle Caius warned us.

"I think they are changing their minds so often to try and confuse Alice, she can only see the future when the decision is made permanently. So if I were you I would keep track of where they are and what they are doing, and try to find a pattern of what they are trying to do." I said in an ordering voice.

"So who is tracking them?" I asked out to anyone.

"I am Minnie," Demetri said raising his hand. Everyone started calling me Minnie because not only am I the shortest out of my sisters by a fucking inch but I am also what they call "Aro's Minnie me." I guess I act just like him, and im not really sure if that's good or bad.

"Good I want you to check in on what they are doing and pixie I want you to look into their futures and try to pick up on a pattern of what could possibly be their little plan. I want everyone to be on watch out now, we have the Denali's to worry about and we are going to have a problem with the shape shifters back in forks, I've seen it already and we will be ready when the time is right." I said looking over everyone.

"We will call everyone back together when the time is right but its not any time soon so don't worry but I still want you guys on your toes for this shit." Bella also said.

"Good work girls, I believe you will make a change in the vampire, and any mythical nation when you take over and for that I cant wait. You girls will make this family very proud. Grandpa told us, and to be real, those words and the smile on everyone face with agreement made me so happy. I couldn't wait for my sisters and I to take over and make our family proud.

**HI! Mar started the chapter and I finished it, I think this will be the way we start doing the chapters. My goal was to post the story yesterday but I was having family problems, so I hope you like it!-May and mar**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bella's P.O.V 11/15**

We were now back in forks sadly, I just want to go back to Italy and be with our family. Back in Italy we spent our last few days training to control our gifts. We found out we had a lot more powers than we thought right now. So far we have the same powers, like if I wanted to right now I could set this school on fire. It's awesome! We could also stop time, teleport, not only change our own appearance but our families as well, and we could wish something and make it happen. Those could come in handy for when I wanted to put Jessica and her little trampy friends in line.

We also had some fun times; we had a racetrack put down in the deep forest where no one would ever find it. It was so much fun, I got to race against uncle Alec and I lost, but it was so fun to drift across the track. I love this family so much, even though we just met I feel as though I have known them m whole life. They have taught my sisters and I so much and how important family is.

We are now at lunch talking about the new event coming up at school. The Talent Show. I cant wait we are all going to be in this event. Its going to be next Monday, but that's not the only thing that makes me so happy about this but our family is also coming down to watch us all perform. And when I say family I mean grandpa Aro, Grandma Sulpicia and everyone. Our mother and Phil will also be attending this event but they won't be coming till Sunday, everyone else will be coming today. I can't wait! Our family Cullen and Volturi have gotten so close that they even call grandpa Aro grandpa. Carlisle and grandpa have reconnected on their relationship and are closer than ever.

"I can't wait till Monday, its time we show all these bitches what real talent looks like." Dajah said throwing her hair over her shoulder. I swear Dajah can be so booshie sometimes.

"I know that's right." Rosalie said high-fiving Dajah. Yeah now Rosalie is real booshie, if you look up the word booshie Rosalie's name would be there for a definition. I don't know what exactly I am singing just yet but I have today and so on to think about it.

************************************;)************ ****************

**Marnisha's P.O.V**

It is now after school and we are heading up to Seattle's airport to pick up grandpa and everyone. Aw lawd I can't wait! Im kind of vibrating in my seat. When we got to our destination we all ran in to wait for them, we waited for about 10 minuets. I started running around like a child hyper off of Halloween candy. Walking out was grandpa Aro, grandma Sulpicia, uncle Marcus, aunt Didyme, uncle Caius, aunt Athenodora, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, aunt Jane, uncle Alec, Chelsea, Corin, Afton, Renata, Santiago,

I ran up to aunt Athenodora squealing. It was so good to see her even though we had just left Italy yesterday morning.

"Grandma!" Emmett yelled running up to grandma, picking her up and twirling her around in the air. Granma started laughing and patting Emmett's head like he was just a little boy.

"è così bello vedere i miei nipoti, come sono i miei bambini?" grandma asked hugging each and everyone of us.

"We're doing fine grandma, we can't wait for you to see us perform for the talent show." Alice answered hugging grandma back.

"Yes we're about to show everyone in this mug what real talent looks like." Dajah said making us all laugh. This girl always knew how to make people laugh. After we were all done catching up with each other we drove over to the Cullen's house. After we had learned to master our wishing gift we were able expand the house to make it larger. Not only did we have a four story but we also put this big awesome basement that's like under ground and a whole little house for us kids. We also have this large attic that's like our movie room.

We also have this one story house in our back yard, well more like more in the forest. Your would have to follow a trail to get there, you cant get lost because on that little trail it has gates up that connect form our backyard to the gates around our house. We made a little clubhouse. It looks great in one big room its our girls room, in the other it's the guys room, and in the living room its just a neutral room for all of us to hang out.

It's great; we cleaned our old rooms out and moved all of our stuff down-stairs. It feels as if we live on our own even though our family is really up-stairs. On Sunday we are going have mom and Phil stay in the attic after we change it into a little bedroom for them, its going to be more than what they deserved but we are just happy to have our vampire family here with us. Oh I just can't wait till Monday. We had spent the rest of the night just hanging around and watching TV. Best family night ever.

***************************:)********************* ******************

**Dajah's P.O.V 11/19**

Oh thank the lord it is finally it is finally Monday and we have our talent show coming up tonight at 5 and it is now 3. I can't wait, we are going to make this shit bomb, and this year's talent show will forever be remembered. We are going to turn up tonight. Renee and Phil had shown up yester and were so happy to see us I guess, mom was slightly put out that dad was letting us spend the night at our boyfriends house and sleep in the same bed, and were shocked to see dad's side of the family their. We were able to make them look a little older so Renee wouldn't think other wise. But back to now we were now all getting dress and ready for the talent show. My family and I are going to give the other contestants a run for their money.

For our last act us girls are going to do this big performance. We have been practicing in our dance room back in our clubhouse. We haven't told our family what we were doing because we want it to be a surprise. We are going to do great tonight. Well we have to go now its 4:30, we all hopped into our cars and are now on our way to the school.

**Hi. My name is Atre and I did this chapter tonight because May and Mar are drowning in hmk so they asked me to do it tonight. I hoped you liked it, it may have been suckish but o well. I might be doing more chapters in the future because Mar might stop doing this cause she doesn't have much time for this right now but ill be here! Lol ok im going to bed now. GOODNIGHT PEOPLES!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Dajah's P.O.V**

When we got to school we made sure to get there early so our family could have front row seats. We took up the first three rows in the middle isle in the caffiteria. The other humans around would look at my family in awe but avoided them. humans tend to get a weird vibe around vampires, my mom and Phil they were either just too clueless to figure it out or they really didn't have a problem with them. I don't know. My siblings and I are currently behind the curtains waiting for the show to begin.

Not only are we in the show but Lauren, Jessica, mike, Tyler and Eric are too. Aw lawd, I cant wait for them to perform, what's the fun in a talent show if no suckish people are in it. right now the Angela, the host is giving the introduction and is about to call Rosalie out on stage.

"For our first act we have Rosalie Cullen singing "Right Thru Me" by Nicki Minaj." Rosalie told us girls that she would be dedicating this song to Emmett. He was sitting in the audiounce with our family since his and jasper's performance was second to last. We made sure he was sitting in the front row along with the rest of our mates.

When the curtains opened Rosalie was standing on the stage, you could here our family cheering her on before she even started. the music started.

[Nicki Minaj - Chorus]

You see right through me

How do you do that

How do you do that

How do you do that

How do you, how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you

[Nicki Minaj - Verse 1]

You let me win, you let me ride

You let me rock, you let me slide

And when they looking you let me hide

Defend my honor, protect my pride

The good advice I always hated

But looking back it made me greater

You always told me forget the haters

Just get my money, just get my weight up

Know when I'm lying, know when I'm crying

It's like you got it down to a science

Why am I trying, no you aint lying

I tried to fight it, back with defiance

You make me laugh, you make hoarse from yelling at you

At gettin' at you, pickin' up dishes and throwing them at you

Why are you speaking when no-one asks you

[Nicki Minaj - Chorus](2x)

You see right through me

How do you do that

How do you do that

How do you do that

How do you, how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you

[ Lyrics from: . ]

[Nicki Minaj - Verse 2]

What are we doing

Could you see through me

Cause you say Rosie and I say "who me"

You say "no you" and I say "screw you"

Then you start dressing, and you start leaving

And I start crying and I start screaming

The heavy breathing but what's the reason

Always get the reaction you wanted

I'm actually frontin', I'm asking you something

Yo, answer this question, class is in session

Tired of letting passing progression

Control my mind, capture my soul

Ok you're right, just let it go

Okay you got it, it's in the can

Before I played it, you knew my hand

You can turn a free throw to a goal

Baby got the peep hole to my soul

[Nicki Minaj - Chorus](2x)

You see right through me

How do you do that

How do you do that

How do you do that

How do you, how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you

[Nicki Minaj - Bridge]

Stop... stop

Won't you just stop looking through me

Cause I can't take it

No I can't take it

[Nicki Minaj - Chorus]

You see right through me

How do you do that

How do you do that

How do you do that

How do you, how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you

You see right through me

You see right through me baby

You see right through me

How do you (do that)

How do you (do that)

How do you (do that)

"Now that is what real talent sounds like." I told Lauren and Jessica, who just looked down right angry. I swear if Emmett could cry it looked like he would, he was so touched by this. Everyone in the room started cheering their loudest. I was so proud of Rose, my sisters, Angela, and I were cheering for her backstage. We all watched as Emmett jumped up on stage and pulled her into a hot ass make out. with hoots, cat calls, and laughter coming from our family we hurried and closed the curtain before things got real in-front of everyone.

Angela went out on stage to introduce me next.

"Wow I have never heard anyone sing so beautiful in my life, that was great. if you liked Rosalie, you are going to love the voice of Dajah Volturi singing "Love and War" by Tamar Braxton!"

I walked out on stage bringing a chair with me. "Can D'Angelo pease come up on stage and have a seat in this chair please." I called out. he looked confused at first but still came. When he sat down the music started to play.

_[Verse 1:]_  
Somebody said every day, was gon' be sunny skies,  
Only Marvin Gaye and lingerie, I guess somebody lied  
We started discussin' it to fightin' then "Don't touch me, please."  
Then it's "Let's stop the madness, just come lay with me."  
And truth be told I'm wavin' my flag before it goes bad yeah yeah  
'Cause we made it this far on for better or worse  
I wanna feel it even if it hurts  
If I gotta cry to get to the other side, let's go 'cause we're gon' survive oh

_[Chorus:]_  
We stay on the front lines  
Yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops  
We go so hard we lose control  
The fire starts then we explode  
When the smoke clears we dry our tears  
Only in love and war

_[Verse 2:]_  
Sometimes you're my general, you quarterback all these plays  
Sometimes you're my enemy and I'm throwin' grenades  
We'll just be chillin' and laughin', I'm layin' on your chest  
Don't know what happened 'cause things just went left  
But here we go back down that road  
That's just the way that it goes  
'Cause we made it this far on for better or worse  
I wanna feel it even if it hurts  
If I gotta cry to get to the other side, as long as you're there I'll survive oh

_[Chorus:]_  
We stay on the front lines  
Yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops  
We go so hard we lose control  
The fire starts then we explode  
When the smoke clears we dry our tears  
Only in love and war

_[Vamp:]_  
As long as we make up after every fight when it's over  
You know I'm comin' home right there where I belong  
I'm takin' off this armor oh-oh-oh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh

And we stay on the front lines  
Yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops  
We go so hard we lose control  
The fire starts then we explode baby  
When the smoke clears we dry our tears  
Only in love and war  
Only in love and war  
Only in love and war

I ended the song by sitting in D' Angelo's lap and giving him a long hard kiss then getting up and we both gave a bow. D' Angelo has been and forever will be my rock since the day i got here and i am so glad to call him mine. he held my hand and we were locked at eyes threw out the whole was probably the most fun I had since we got to this town. We walked away from the cheering crowd, leaving Angela to introduce the next performance. Which was Jessica, oh god, and you will never guess what she is singing tonight.

**You guys should really check those songs out they are great and i love them! they are my favorites.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Dajah's P.O.V**

Oh god! What was she thinking when she picked this song out? I am laughing so hard right now. My whole family was, here is Jessica trying to sing TGIF by Katy Perry and not only is she doing a horrible job at it, but also looks ridiculous. I guess she was trying to pull off the after math look that Katy Perry had. It looked like she put her own touch into the outfit because she looked down right trashy, and lets not get into her make-up right now.

There's a stranger in my bed

There's a pounding in my head

Glitter all over the room

Pink flamingos in the pool

I smell like a minibar

DJ's passed out in the yard

Barbies on the barbeque

Is this a hickey or a bruise

Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed

Oh well

It's a blacked-out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Damn

Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage-a-trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop-op

Ooh-ohh

This Friday night

Do it all again

This Friday night

Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots

Don't know what to tell my boss

Think the city towed my car

Chandelier is on the floor

Ripped my favourite party dress

Warrants out for my arrest

Think I need a ginger ale

That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed

Oh well

It's a blacked-out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Damn

Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage-a-trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop-op

Ooh-ohh

This Friday night

Do it all again

Do it all again

This Friday night

Do it all again

Do it all again

This Friday night

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage-a-trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop-op

Ooh-ohh

This Friday night

Do it all again

Whoooo!

By the end of her song my family and I were on the floor laughing. There were a lot of people in the crowd laughing and clapping. Thinking she did she did great she did a bow.

"Oh god did you that dance?! She looked like she was having a fuking seizure!" Marnisha asked all bringing us in another round of laughter.

"You mean this?" Emmett asked, coping her dance moves. Every behind stage was laughing so hard, except Lauren, mike, Tyler, and Eric. Gosh he was doing the dance so perfect. When Jessica walked behind the stage she had a smug look on her face.

"That is what real talent looks like." She said flipping her frizzed fried hair over her hair. That just made us laugh again.

"Jessica are you ok?" Edward walked over to her putting his hand on her shoulder; She looked at him in awe. Her eyes were glazed over; we all stared snorting at the look on her face.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be Eddie?" she said trying to be "sexy".

"Because I was starting to worry, I was just about to call the paramedics because I thought you were out there having a seizure." Edward said laughing so hard in her face.

We all started laughing once again, Jessica's whole face turned a dark red, her blush puts Bella to shame. She went running away over to her friends leaving us on the floor.

"Oo baby! She thought she was about to get a piece of some Eddie pie!" I said giggling.

Next up to perform was my baby Angel. When he went out h called me up to the stage and had me sit in the he had brought. He will be singing Beg For It, by Chris Brown.

**[Verse:]**

**Girl, I woke up before the light**

**Thinking about tonight**

**I can't, I can't sleep**

**Just a few hours ago**

**We had the TV on**

**Drowning out your scream**

**Tell me your favorite love song girl**

**I'm gonna play it while your toes curl**

**Girl what you're saying speak your mind**

**Girl,tell me what you like**

**[Chorus:]**

**I'm a make you beg for it**

**Beg for it**

**I'll give you what you need**

**Only if you say please**

**I'm a make you beg for it**

**Beg for it**

**Go on whisper your wishes to me, baby**

**[Verse:]**

**Not gonna lie to you wasn't expecting you,**

**To have me on my knees, yeah**

**I'm gonna make you cry**

**Tears from your paradise**

**And love your ass to sleep**

**Yeah You've got my favorite secrets on,**

**And I wont use my hands to take them off**

**Girl what you're saying**

**Speak your mind**

**Tell me what you like!**

**[Chorus:]**

**I'm a make you beg for it,**

**Beg for it**

**I'll give you what you need**

**Only if you say please!**

**I'm a make you beg for it,**

**Beg for it**

**Go on and whisper your wishes to me, babe!**

**[Verse:]**

**Baby I'm gonna let it go,**

**Girl, you go get it good**

**I'm gonna make twenty more seconds**

**Feel like twenty more minutes**

**Baby I'm gonna make you scream, yeah**

**I'm not finished yet, twenty more seconds**

**Oh, you ain't gotta beg no more**

**I'm a give it up**

**I'm a give you all my love**

**And baby I**

**I'm gonna give you what you're asking for**

**But if you want more**

**I'm gonna make you beg, beg**

**And I'm a give you what you need**

**Only if you say please**

**I'm a make you beg for it, beg for it, beg for it**

**Is your body telling me, oh?**

**[Chorus:]**

**I'm a make you beg for it,**

**Beg for it!**

**I'll give you what you need**

**Only if you say please!**

**I'm a make you beg for it,**

**Beg for it!**

**Go on and whisper your wishes to me, babe!**

I swear he had me reaching out for him. If our family wasn't in the crowd or if we were just at home I would have attacked his ass. I could hear people out in the crowd laughing a few times when I kept pulling him to towards me, and repeatedly giving him kisses interrupting his singing. I just couldn't help it; my angel has a sexy voice! We took a bow and left the stage.

My sisters were laughing, "gosh couldn't keep you fangs to yourself?" Bella asked giggling.

"Well what can I say? His voice just makes me tingle. And not only that, but just sang my favorite Chris Brown song! You just earned your self some good brownie points." I said laughing laying my cheek on my Angel's chest. Next up are Edward and Bella. I can't wait for their performance. They are just too cute. They will be singing Right By My Side, by Chris Brown and Nicki Minaj.

[Bella]

It all comes down to this

I miss your morning kiss

I won't lie I'm feeling it

You don't know and I'm missing it

I'm so gone I must admit

It's too much to hold it in

I can't say any more than this

I just hope your heart hear me now

I let you know how I'm feeling

You own my heart he just renting

Don't turn away pay attention

I'm pouring out my heart oh boy

[Chorus]

I-I, I'm not living life

I'm not living right

I'm not living if you're not by my side

Oooh-ohhh

I-I, I'm not living life

I'm not living right

I'm not living if you're not by my side

Oooh-ohhh

[Edward]

Let's meet at our favorite spot

You know the one right around the block

From the nice place that you love to shop

Can you get away?

Care to sit down let's talk it out

One on one without a crowd

I wanna hold your hand

Make you laugh again, need to be near you

Gotta let you know how I'm feeling

Own my heart and she just renting

Don't turn away pay attention

I'm pouring out my heart girl

[Chorus]

I-I, I'm not living life

I'm not living right

I'm not living if you're not by my side

Oooh-ohhh

I-I, I'm not living life

I'm not living right

I'm not living if you're not by my side

Oooh-ohhh

[Bridge]

I can't eat I-I-I-I

I can't sleep I-I-I-I

What I need I-I-I-I

Is you right by my side aah

I can't eat I-I-I-I

I can't sleep I-I-I-I

What I need I-I-I-I

Is you right by my side aah

[Bella]

It aint your spit game, it's your dick game

That got me walking 'round ready to wear your big chain

I only argue wit' 'em when the Lakers on

Other than that I'm getting my Marc Jacob's on

But my pussy game so cold that he always seem to come back

Cause he know that It'd be a wrap

When I'm riding it from the back

Wait, oh, let me see your phone

Cause all them bitches is ratchet

And now let me get in my truck

Cause all them bitches'll catch it

[Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait]

Damn, there I go again

I be trippin', I be flippin', I be so belligerent

Man this shit that we be fighting over so irrelevant

I don't even remember though I was probably hella bent

[Chorus]

I-I, I'm not living life

I'm not living right

I'm not living if you're not by my side

Oooh-ohhh

I-I, I'm not living life

I'm not living right

I'm not living if you're not by my side

Oooh-ohhh

[Outro]

I, ohhh, ohhh, I, ohhh, ohhh

I, ohhh, ohhh

If you're not by my side

I can't eat I-I-I-I

I can't sleep I-I-I-I

What I need I-I-I-I

Is you right by my side

Aww they killed the stage! They looked as if they were having fun and it was just the two of them up there and no one else was around. They were in their own little world. That is what I really love about my sister and Edward's relationship. They are so into each other, they could be in a crowd with a bunch of people and still feel as though they are the only ones in the room. Its cute.


End file.
